Thanks For Birth
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: Kim Hakyeon dan putranya Kim Sanghyuk hidup begitu sengsara. Tetapi akankah seorang namja bernama Jung Taekwoon mampu membahagiakan Hakyeon yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya dan memiliki satu anak. Dan bagaimana dengan kehidupan Jung Taekwoon sendiri. N x Leo. Ken x Leo. Ravi x N.
1. Chapter 1

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN .. .. .. ?**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

 **NO FLAME| NO BASHING| PLEASE COMMENT.**

 **Title**

 **Thanks For Birth.**

 **Lenght**

 **Maybe Chapter**

 **Rating**

 **T.**

 **Genre**

 **Family, Hurt, YAOI**

 **(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

 **Author**

 **Han April (Selly April)**

 **Main Cast**

 **VIXX (LeoN, Keo, Navi, Hyuk)**

 **Disclaimer**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS MINE !**

 **Warning**

 **A lot of typo, gaje, EYD ancur, garing, and mungkin membosankan.**

 **Haiiii, author kembali lagi. Author coba bikin VIXX dengan pair LeoN/Neo. Cz ada yang review kemarin, jadi author coba bikin aja. Nanti dichap berikutnya akan ada Keo/LeoKen. Untuk shipnya Navi. Mian aku buat ni pair agak sedikit menderita. Dan untuk chap 1 aku buat pendek aja. Takutnya aku dah buat sampai selesai, dan waktu dipublish gak ada yang suka. Bikin rasanya hati gmna gtu. Jadi aku buat kyk gni aja dulu. Kalau ada yang review minta lanjut, aku lanjutin. Kalau gk ada review, ya udah gak usah lanjut. Hehehehe, mian.**

Chapter 1 : "Prolog"

Kim Hakyeon = 30 tahun

Jung Taekwoon = 25 tahun

Lee Jaehwan = 24 tahun

Kim Sanghyuk = 1 tahun

Kim Wonshik = 32 tahun

Dimalam dengan hujan deras itu. Disebuah rumah megah yang ditinggali oleh sebuah keluarga kecil kini sedang dilanda masalah. Terdengar suara benda-benda pecah dan raungan tangisan anak kecil. Tidak hanya itu, terdengar teriakan dari dua namja yang saling menyalahkan.

"PERGI KAU DARISINI HAKYEON !"

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa Hyukkie ditangan ku."

"DIA ITU ADALAH PUTRA KU. P-U-T-R-A-K-U."

"Ani, dia adalah anak ku. Kau tidak pernah ikut andil dalam membesarkannya."

PLAAAKK.

Sekali lagi Wonshik melayangkan tamparannya kewajah Hakyeon. Hakyeon tak henti-hentinya menangis. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang harmonis kini sedang berada diujung tanduk. Keegoisan seorang Kim Wonshik lah penyebabnya. Hanya karena cemburu dengan kedekatan Hakyeon dengan teman sesama dancenya.

Hakyeon pun merebut Sanghyuk dari babysister yang sedari tadi menggendongnya. Ia segera berlari menerobos hujan deras diluar rumahnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Wonshik suaminya.

Hakyeon terus berlari sambil mengeratkan dekapannya kebayi yang digendongnya. Ia tahu jika apa yang telah ia lakukan sekarang akan membahayakan anaknya. Meskipun Sanghyuk hanyalah anak angkat, tapi Hakyeon sangat menyayanginya lebih dari nyawanya sendiri.

Akhirnya setelah merasa ia sudah jauh, Hakyeon memelankan langkah larinya. Ia berteduh disebuah halte tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Benar dugaan Hakyeon, putranya ikut basah karena aksi nekatnya. Dan seolah memperburuk suasana, Sanghyuk demam. Hakyeon panic bukan main. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Dan tanpa melihat kanan kiri Hakyeon tiba-tiba melintasi jalan didepannya.

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT.

Terdengar suara mobil yang mengerem mendadak. Sipengemudi mengutuk pejalan kaki yang seenak jidatnya menyebrang jalan tanpa berhati-hati.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" Pengemudi itu turun dari mobil dan menghampiri namja yang terduduk didepan mobilnya.

"Tuan, tolong putra saya. Ia demam. Saya tidak tahu harus membawanya kemana."

Karena iba pengemudi itupun menolong Hakyeon dan baby Sanghyuk.

"Saya adalah dokter. Rumah saya hanya satu blok dari sini. Jika anda tidak keberatan, lebih baik kita membawa putra anda kerumah saya. Karena rumah sakit jauh dari sini." Untuk pertama kalinya pengemudi itu berbicara sangat panjang daripada biasanya.

"Terima kasih Tuan. Terima kasih."

Hakyeon dengan dibantu oleh pengemudi akhirnya memasuki mobil hitam itu. Sipengemudi mengendarai mobilnya untuk segera sampai dirumahnya.

 **Yeeeaayy selesai. Maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan, author tidak terlalu pandai dalam membuat cerita. I hope you like it. Review please. . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN .. .. .. ?**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

 **NO FLAME| NO BASHING| PLEASE COMMENT.**

 **Title**

 **Thank You.**

 **Lenght**

 **Chapter**

 **Rating**

 **T.**

 **Genre**

 **Family, Hurt, YAOI**

 **(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

 **Author**

 **Han April (Selly April)**

 **Main Cast**

 **VIXX (LeoN, Keo, Navi, Hyuk)**

 **Disclaimer**

 **ALL CAST BELONG TO GOD, BUT THIS FANFIC BELONG TO ME**

 **Warning**

 **A lot of typo, gaje, EYD ancur, garing, and mungkin membosankan.**

 **Haiiii, aku mau ngedit waktunya untuk 'prolog' gak aku kasih chapter 1. Langsung aja sebenarnya prolog gitu, baru publish yang ini namanya chapter 1. Hehehe. And untuk chapter 1 ini pengenalan cerita aja ya dulu, cz author gak terlalu dapet chemistry untuk pair ini. Mian ini sangat pendek. Untuk semua yang udah review minta lanjut, author harap suka dengan chap yang ini. sekali lagi maaf jika cerita author pada bikin reader kecewa. Oke. Please don't hate me chingu, because I love you all.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Kim Hakyeon = 30 tahun

Jung Taekwoon = 25 tahun

Lee Jaehwan = 24 tahun

Kim Sanghyuk = 1 tahun

Kim Wonshik = 32 tahun

.

.

Malam itu terasa begitu indah untuk dua orang namja yang tengah memadu kasih diatas ayunan taman rumah keluarga Jung. Mereka berdua sedang berpelukan, saling bertukar rasa sayang.

"Aku senang deh hyung, akhirnya pernikahan kita dipercepat." Terdengar suara dari namja manis yang bersandar didada namja tampan.

"Aku juga cagi." Jawab namja tampan satunya. Yaap namja tampan itu adalah Jung Taekwoon, seorang dokter muda putra satu-satunya Jung Corp. Dan sang kekasih, namja manis Lee Jaehwan.

Tidak lama lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka yang sempat tertunda karena profesi Taekwoon sebagai dokter. Lee Jaehwan dan Jung Taekwoon, dua namja yang sudah lama menjalin cinta ini akhirnya akan dipersatukan satu bulan lagi.

Jung Taekwoon begitu mencintai namja yang berada dipelukannya saat ini. Lee Jaehwan sendiri pun juga sangat mencintai Taekwoon. Cinta mereka sarat akan perjuangan dan pengorbanan. Tetapi kita tidak pernah tahu tentang apa yang digariskan Tuhan untuk setiap hambaNya, dan mereka tidak pernah tahu cobaan besar apa yang akan menimpa hubungan mereka.

.

.

Dimalam dengan hujan deras itu. Disebuah rumah megah yang ditinggali oleh sebuah keluarga kecil kini sedang dilanda masalah. Terdengar suara benda-benda pecah dan raungan tangisan anak kecil. Tidak hanya itu, terdengar teriakan dari dua namja yang saling menyalahkan.

"PERGI KAU DARISINI HAKYEON !"

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa Hyukkie ditangan ku."

"DIA ITU ADALAH PUTRA KU. P-U-T-R-A-K-U."

"Ani, dia adalah anak ku. Kau tidak pernah ikut andil dalam membesarkannya."

PLAAAKK.

Sekali lagi Wonshik melayangkan tamparannya kewajah Hakyeon. Hakyeon tak henti-hentinya menangis. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang harmonis kini sedang berada diujung tanduk. Keegoisan seorang Kim Wonshik lah penyebabnya. Hanya karena cemburu dengan kedekatan Hakyeon dengan teman sesama dancenya.

Hakyeon pun merebut Sanghyuk dari babysister yang sedari tadi menggendongnya. Ia segera berlari menerobos hujan deras diluar rumahnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Wonshik suaminya.

.

.

Hakyeon terus berlari sambil mengeratkan dekapannya kebayi yang digendongnya. Ia tahu jika apa yang telah ia lakukan sekarang akan membahayakan anaknya. Meskipun Sanghyuk hanyalah anak angkat, tapi Hakyeon sangat menyayanginya lebih dari nyawanya sendiri.

Akhirnya setelah merasa ia sudah jauh, Hakyeon memelankan langkah larinya. Ia berteduh disebuah halte tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Benar dugaan Hakyeon, putranya ikut basah karena aksi nekatnya. Dan seolah memperburuk suasana, Sanghyuk demam. Hakyeon panic bukan main. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Dan tanpa melihat kanan kiri Hakyeon tiba-tiba melintasi jalan didepannya.

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT.

Terdengar suara mobil yang mengerem mendadak. Sipengemudi mengutuk pejalan kaki yang seenak jidatnya menyebrang jalan tanpa berhati-hati.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" Pengemudi itu turun dari mobil dan menghampiri namja yang terduduk didepan mobilnya.

"Tuan, tolong putra saya. Ia demam. Saya tidak tahu harus membawanya kemana."

Karena iba pengemudi itupun menolong Hakyeon dan baby Sanghyuk.

"Saya adalah dokter. Rumah saya hanya satu blok dari sini. Jika anda tidak keberatan, lebih baik kita membawa putra anda kerumah saya. Karena rumah sakit jauh dari sini." Untuk pertama kalinya pengemudi itu berbicara sangat panjang daripada biasanya.

"Terima kasih Tuan. Terima kasih."

Hakyeon dengan dibantu oleh pengemudi akhirnya memasuki mobil hitam itu. Sipengemudi mengendarai mobilnya untuk segera sampai dirumahnya.

.

.

Pekerjaannya benar-benar menguras banyak energi hari ini. Sore ini ada sebuah kecelakaan didaerah Gangnam yang membuat satu buah bus dengan 15 orang penumpang terguling. Alhasil 10 orang diantaranya harus dilarikan dirumah sakit tempat Taekwoon bekerja. Membuatuhkan waktu dan energy cukup banyak untuk menangani mereka semua. Apalagi Taekwoon adalah ketua UGD rumah sakit itu, ia tidak bisa seenaknya pulang tanpa harus memastikan bahwa semua pasiennya ditangani dengan benar.

Keadaan semakin buruk, hujan dengan suara petir menyambar disela perjalanan Taekwoon kerumahnya. Jaehwan calon istrinya sudah menelfonnya untuk berhati-hati, atau menginap saja dihotel terdekat karena ia mempunyai firasat buruk untuk Taekwoon.

Tetapi Taekwoon tidak menanggapi nasehat Jaehwan, ia terus melajukan mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan stabil dan penuh dengan hati-hati.

Saat Taekwoon sudah berada didaerah perumahan tempat ia tinggal.

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT.

Bukan main betapa terkejutnya Taekwoon saat itu. Ia hampir menabrak seseorang yang seenaknya menyebrang. Taekwoon tidak segera turun, justru ia mengamati orang yang hampir ia tabrak.

'siapa namja itu ? dan kenapa ia membawa bayi ? apakah ia seorang penculik ?' berbagai pertanyaan berputar dibenak Taekwoon. Akhirnya Taekwoon turun guna untuk mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan itu.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" ucap Taekwoon sambil membantu namja itu berdiri.

"Tuan, tolong putra saya. Ia demam. Saya tidak tahu harus membawanya kemana."

'astaga ternyata bayi itu putranya. Rumah sakit sangat jauh dari sini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?' Taekwoon sejenak bergelut dengan fikirannya. Karena kasihan, Taekwoon memutuskan untuk menolong namja itu.

"Saya adalah dokter. Rumah saya hanya satu blok dari sini. Jika anda tidak keberatan, lebih baik kita membawa putra anda kerumah saya. Karena rumah sakit jauh dari sini."

'kenapa aku berbicara sepanjang itu. Astaga Taekwoon apa yang kau lakukan ?' entah nalurinya sebagai dokter atau apa. Taekwoon membantu namja itu memasuki mobilnya dan membawa kerumahnya.

"Terima kasih Tuan. Terima kasih." Bahkan ia tidak mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan namja itu.

.

.

 **Yeeeaayy selesai. Dan untuk semua review yang sudah reader berikan, author ucapin terima kasih banyak. Maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan, author tidak terlalu pandai dalam membuat cerita. I hope you like it. Review please. . . . .**


End file.
